


Harvest Moon

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames le hace un regalo a Arthur. Arthur quiere estrangular a Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duare/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Harvest Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549292) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss)



> Regalo para Duare en el AI Sinfronteras

**Harvest Moon**

  
  
La noticia le llega a través de unas de páginas que tiene sindicadas, nada más que una reseña en la tercera página de un periódico británico.  
  
 ** _Harvest Moon de Palmer es una falsificación_** _  
  
La falsificación fue descubierta durante los trabajos de restauración en la galería Tullie House, donde la ruptura de una tubería el pasado mes de Febrero provocó daños en algunas de las pinturas allí expuestas.  
  
Harvest Moon de Samuel Palmer fue uno de los cuadros afectados. El Comisario de la galería ha revelado hoy que durante la restauración de esta obra por los expertos de Miller & Jones se ha descubierto que se trata de una falsificación, aunque esta obra ha estado expuesta al público durante años tras pasar con éxito rigurosas pruebas de autenticidad.  
  
\- La reproducción se trata de una obra de tal calidad que los propios expertos de Miller & Jones se encontraban divididos sobre el veredicto - . Ha admitido el Comisario durante la investigación abierta para determinar si se trata de un robo o de un posible fraude a la compañía de seguros.  
  
La pregunta es si la obra era ya una falsificación cuando fue autentificada, o si el cuadro ha sido cambiado recientemente aunque no se han encontrado indicios de que la galería haya sufrido un robo. _  
  
Arthur lee la noticia primero con un ligero interés que se convierte en alarma e incredulidad según va avanzando. En la segunda lectura empieza a sentir la sospecha tomar forma, en la tercera está ya jurando en arameo y planeando todas las formas en que va a asesinar a Eames.  
  
 _No puede ser,_  piensa mientras se acerca a su habitación y mira el Harvest Moon de Palmer que tiene ahí colgado.  _Tiene que ser una coincidencia. Eames no se atrevería..._    
  
El caso es que Eames si se atrevería, de hecho se ha atrevido más de una vez, y esa es una de las razones por la que Arthur le hizo el encargo que le hizo; si hay alguien capaz de hacer una falsificación de un cuadro tan buena como para que Arthur la quiera en su dormitorio, y para que los expertos de Miller & Jones duden de declararla una reproducción, ese es Eames. Y una vez hecha la copia, ¿porque no cambiarla por el original? Después de todo lo difícil ya está hecho, entrar en un museo es un paseo, algo que hacer para entretenerse un viernes por la noche. Arthur prácticamente puede seguir la línea de los pensamientos de Eames desde el momento en que le pidió que le pintara tres reproducciones de sus cuadros favoritos hasta la noticia que ha aparecido en el periódico de esta mañana.  
  
\- Eames, - dice sin más preámbulo cuando este coge el teléfono. En Moscú son aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana, y Arthur está convencido que Eames estaba durmiendo. No le importa, la verdad, ahora mismo está lo bastante enfadado, con Eames y consigo mismo. - ¿Cuantos de los cuadros son reproducciones?  
\- ¿Arthur? - Eames suena completamente descolocado y como si le acabasen de arrancar del más profundo de los sueños. A Arthur no le da ninguna pena. - ¿Que…?  
-  _¿Cuantos?_  
  
Eames tarda un segundo en despertar las suficientes neuronas para entender la pregunta y contestar, su voz aun rasposa y cargada de sueño, pero lo suficientemente arrogante como para que Arthur se plantee de nuevo el homicidio. - Ninguno, cielo. Solo lo mejor para ti.  
  
Arthur no se molesta en apartar el teléfono antes de empezar a soltar la clase de tacos e invectiva que haría sonrojarse a un camionero borracho.  
  
\- ¿Arthur? - Eames ya no suena arrogante, ahora suena completamente despierto y ligeramente acojonado.  
\- Estoy en Nueva York. Ven inmediatamente.  
  
Arthur cuelga antes de que Eames pueda responder y comienza los preparativos para que le entreguen los otros dos cuadros en su casa en las próximas 24 horas.  
  
Es el tiempo que Eames tardará en llegar.  
  
…  
  
\- Arthur, cuando me pediste tres reproducciones  _'perfectas, como sé que tú las puedes hacer cuando quieres, Eames'_  te olvidaste de decir que querías destrozarlas.  
  
Si es completamente sincero Eames tiene que reconocer que cuando contaba con los cuadros para abrirse paso hasta el dormitorio de Arthur, tenía en mente algo muy diferente de esto. Las modificaciones son mínimas en lo que respecta a escala, pero no hay forma de esconder que alguien ha pintado sobre la luna en el cuadro de Palmer. Miedo le da pensar que ha podido hacerles a los otros dos cuadros. El artista que Eames lleva dentro quiere hacerse una bolita y llorar por la obra de arte pintarrajeada.  
  
\- Se suponía que eran  _falsos._  
\- Y también se suponía que tú los querías para mirarlos. - Arthur dice algo, su voz poco más que un murmullo, y Eames no está seguro de haber escuchado bien. - ¿Que ha sido eso?  
\- Iban a funcionar como  _tótems_ , - Arthur repite, mordiendo cada palabra como si le hubiese ofendido. - Si alguien quisiera extraer información de mí en un sueño, es una apuesta casi segura que reproducirán uno de mis domicilios conocidos, al igual que Cobb y yo hicimos con Saito.  
\- Arthur, tu nivel de paranoia es sinceramente preocupante. Además que en el momento que alguien entre en tu casa va a ver los cuadros pintarrajeados.  
-  _Nadie_  entra en mi casa, y las modificaciones solo se ven si sabes que están ahí, - Eames le mira durante un segundo. Él ha estado en casa de Arthur en reiteradas ocasiones, si bien es la primera vez que entra en el dormitorio, y no ha visto que las medidas de seguridad sean nada especial. Como si pudiese leer estos pensamientos en su mente, Arthur resopla. - Eames, tu estas  _invitado_  a venir a mi casa, aunque si te presentas sin avisar veras que medidas de seguridad tengo en realidad. Aunque no creo que pudiese detenerte si quisieras entrar, después de todo la Tate y el MOMA no han podido mantenerte alejado de sus cuadros.  
  
Probablemente no sea su intención, pero Eames se hincha de orgullo ante esas palabras. La Tullie House no fue un gran reto, al menos comparado con la Tate y el MOMA. Esos si fueron interesantes. Lo que le lleva a otra pregunta.  
  
\- ¿El Turner y el Bacon? - aunque Eames se teme que ya sabe la respuesta. - Bacon es tu favorito, ¿no lo habrás pintado también?  
\- Razón de más para querer estrangularte, Eames. ¿Puedes arreglarlo, sí o no?  
\- Si, aunque me llevará un tiempo reunir todos los materiales y restaurar las pinturas para que nadie note que no son los originales.  
\- Ya te he preparado la habitación de invitados, los otros dos cuadros llegarán entre hoy y mañana.  
  
Eames mira el cuadro de Palmer y después a Arthur, un enorme suspiro abriéndose paso entre sus labios.  
  
\- Tengo que cancelar un trabajo que tengo pendiente y pedir que me envíen todo aquí.  
\- Ya está hecho, - dice Arthur con su habitual eficiencia. - llegará todo mañana.  
\- Esta es la última vez que te hago un regalo.  
  
…  
  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?  
  
De todas las cosas que Arthur hubiese esperado encontrarse al volver a casa después de hacer la compra, Eames pintando en el salón, vestido solo con unos vaqueros desgastados y el torso descubierto, gotas de pintura por todas partes mientras canta no es una de ellas, aunque no se está quejando. Eames descamisado y con unos vaqueros ajustados en los lugares adecuados es una imagen que habría que estar ciego, muerto o ser totalmente heterosexual para no apreciar. Arthur sabe de un par de hombres heterosexuales que se lo han replanteado después de conocer a Eames, él es lo bastante consciente de su sexualidad como para saber que quiere tirarse a su cuello.   
  
\- Arreglando el Bacon. Hay mejor luz aquí que en la habitación.  
  
Eso no puede negarse, una de las razones por las que Arthur se compró ese apartamento es la amplia terraza y los ventanales que ofrecen unas vistas magnificas de Manhattan, y que crean una iluminación espectacular en el salón.  
  
\- De haber querido un tío medio desnudo pintando en mi salón, - Arthur dice, porque es algo mejor que hacer con su boca que ofrecerse a lamer la pintura, que además es poco higiénico. – Hubiese llamado a Caffrey.  
  
Eames le mira con la ceja en alto, y Arthur puede sentir como le está juzgando. – Si Neil ve lo que has hecho a los cuadros es probable que te tire por la ventana, y eso que no es nada violento.  
  
Eso es cierto, Neil Caffrey se toma el arte muy en serio. – Él no me hubiese dado los originales sin avisarme.  
  
\- Él no te hubiese dado los originales, punto. Después de todo él no te está cortejando. – Eames se gira para continuar pintando y Arthur aprovecha para observarle, como se mueven los músculos en sus hombros y espalda con cada pincelada, la precisión de cada movimiento, la delicadeza de sus dedos en contraste con la fuerza de su cuerpo. Está tan distraído en su observación que tarda unos segundos en entender lo que Eames le ha dicho.  
\- ¿Cortejarme? - Porque aunque Eames siempre ha flirteado con él como si se tratase de un deporte de competición, Arthur realmente no lo ha tomado nunca en serio. Eames es Ingles, los motes cariñosos y el flirteo sarcástico son prácticamente un deporte nacional, no quieren decir nada.  
\- Por supuesto, cielo. ¿Qué pensabas que estaba haciendo si no?  
\- Umm…  
  
Eames se gira de nuevo hacia él y pone los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza como si Arthur fuese tonto pero aun así se lo perdona. - La próxima vez me limitaré a flores y chocolate, es más clásico y así no nos arriesgamos a que destroces otra obra maestra.  
  
…  
  
\- ¿Cuándo crees que estarán terminados? – Arthur pregunta durante la cena una noche.  
  
Hace una semana que Eames comenzó la restauración de los cuadros y realmente podría haber terminado hace tres días, aunque no se lo ha dicho a Arthur aun. En el momento que termine ya no tendrá más excusa para seguir invadiendo la casa de Arthur, y se ha acostumbrado a las cenas conjuntas y las conversaciones mientras pinta. Es la primera vez que ha visto a Arthur tan relajado, a pesar de que se conocen desde hace años y se puede decir que son amigos.   
  
\- Un par de días más, - dice mientras rellena las copas de vino. Arthur es un snob para muchas cosas, algo por lo que Eames siempre le ha tomado el pelo, aunque eso quiere decir que el vino para la cena es excelente. Lamentablemente no se puede decir lo mismo de la comida, al menos no de la que cocina Arthur. Por suerte Eames tiene mejor mano o aun estarían pidiendo comida para llevar. - Hay un par de detalles del Bacon que no terminan de convencerme.   
  
Arthur le mira como si supiese que es mentira, pero no dice nada. - ¿Cómo vamos a devolverlos al museo, una vez estén terminados?  
  
\- ¿Devolverlos? - Eames no tenía ninguna intención de devolver los cuadros. Arreglar el estropicio causado por la paranoia de Arthur es una cosa., pero pensaba que siendo sus cuadros favoritos querría quedárselos, además que son un  _regalo_. Devolverlos ahora es como si Arthur le estuviese rechazando.   
  
Como si le pudiese leer la mente, Arthur resopla, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Te agradezco el detalle de los cuadros, de verdad que sí. Pero sigo queriendo mis reproducciones para hacerme los tótems, eso no ha cambiado, y las reproducciones están colgadas en los museos.   
  
\- Tu dedicación a la paranoia me preocupa, Arthur, - dice Eames, incapaz de contener la sonrisa afectuosa. No le sorprende en absoluto que Arthur siga empeñado en lo mismo. - Pero yo ya se lo que quieres hacer con los cuadros, no es un tótem muy seguro.  
  
\- De ti no tengo nada que temer, ¿verdad? - Arthur responde con una sonrisa propia y si, Eames tenía razón en sus sospechas de los últimos días, están  _flirteando_. - Tú no quieres robarme ningún secreto.  
  
\- No. Solo tu virtud, - dice, porque Eames es experto en dejar las cosas claras cuando quiere.   
  
Arthur se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Oh Eames, esa no tendrías que robarla. - Le da un trago a su vino, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás exponiendo su delicado cuello. Eames está seguro que lo hace apropósito, es incapaz de apartar los ojos de su garganta mientras traga. Cuando levanta la vista es para encontrarse con los ojos de Arthur fijos en los suyos, un brillo de diversión en estos.   
  
\- ¿No?  
  
Arthur se levanta y comienza a recoger la mesa, retirando los platos vacíos pero dejando las copas de vino aun llenas. - No, una vez hayas terminado la restauración te lo demuestro.  
  
Eames termina de beberse el vino de un trago y se levanta de la mesa, dirigiéndose al estudio a terminar el cuadro.   
  
Puede escuchar la risa de Arthur mientras pinta.  
  
…  
  
\- Arthur, cielo, tu sí que sabes cómo planear una cita.   
\- Sabía que te gustaría. Ahora deja de intentar meterme mano y concéntrate, solo tenemos cinco minutos para cambiar los cuadros antes de que salte la alarma.   
\- Tiempo más que de sobra para lo que tengo en mente...  
\- Que espero sea solo cambiar los cuadros. Lo que yo tengo en mente lleva más de cinco minutos, y es más cómodo en una cama.  
\- No tienes sentido del romance, Arthur.   
\- Y tú no tie…  
\- Ves, aún hay tiempo de cambiar los cuadros, seguiremos cuando lleguemos a casa.   
  
...  
  
 ** _Recuperados tres cuadros que no habían sido robados_** __  
  
El cuadro Harvest Moon de Samuel Palmer ha sido hallado esta mañana en la galería Tullie House. En esta ocasión no cabe duda de la autenticidad de la obra, que ha sido ya certificada por los expertos de Miller & Jones, donde se encuentra una copia de este mismo cuadro que había estado expuesta al público por un periodo indeterminado de tiempo en lugar del original.   
  
\- No lo entendemos, - Jordan Miller ha admitido, - esté si es el cuadro original pero la copia sigue en nuestras oficinas. Ha pasado todas las pruebas, y no hay ninguna duda que este es el Palmer original.   
  
El Comisario de la galería se muestra tan perplejo como el restaurador.   
  
\- Estaba ahí esta mañana cuando hemos abierto, en el suelo bajo el espacio libre donde estaba expuesto el anterior. Nuestras alarmas no han saltado y las cámaras de seguridad no han grabado a ningún intruso. Es como si alguien nos hubiese gastado una broma pesada con un cuadro muy valioso.   
  
La teoría de la broma pesada gana más credibilidad si se tiene en cuenta que durante la pasada semana ha habido sucesos parecidos en la Tate y el MOMA, donde dos cuadros de Joseph Turner y Francis Bacon respectivamente, fueron movidos de su lugar de exposición habitual al suelo, donde los trabajadores de los museos los encontraron. Las alarmas no saltaron en ningún momento y las cámaras de seguridad no muestran ninguna actividad fuera de lo normal.   
  
\- Hemos revisado las grabaciones de seguridad y realizado todas las comprobaciones necesarias, pero el cuadro es el auténtico. Uno de los guardias dice haber escuchado voces y risas de al menos dos personas, aunque no vio a nadie durante sus rondas y las grabaciones muestran que nadie entró fuera de horas. No sabemos que puede haber sucedido.   
  
Sea lo que sea que ha sucedido en estos museos, los cuadros han sido certificados como los originales y las medidas de seguridad serán actualizadas en las próximas semanas.   
  
...


End file.
